The Root Pack
|image1=File:Cuphead04.jpg |caption1=Psycarrot of the Root Pack, fighting Cuphead |phases=3 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation=Botanic Panic |moveset= |minions=None |parry=Worms (Moe Tato) Tears (Weepy) }} The Root Pack are the first bosses you fight in Cuphead. They are the simplest bosses in the game to fight, and are the first boss the player will fight in Inkwell Isle One. Phase 1: Moe-Tato Moe-Tato starts off the first phase of the battle popping out of the ground. Moe-Tato will constantly bombard the player with Dirt balls, with a worm always being at the end of the round of dirt balls that the player can parry. Moe-Tato will become faster every round of his attack. He is the easiest phase of the boss fight. Phase 2: Weepy If you are playing on Regular mode, after defeating Moe-Tato, you will be able to fight Weepy, A giant Onion which starts to cry, the tears will come down in different intervals. All the player has to do is dodge the Tears by moving left and right. There will also be Pink tears that a player can parry. In simple mode, the fight with Weepy will be skipped as Psycarrot appears right after Moe Tato is defeated. Phase 3: Psycarrot Psycarrot is the final phase of The Root Pack. He will appear in the background, and has two attacks. The first is where he will summon carrots from the background that will home-in on the player. which the player can shoot to destroy. He will also have a third eye which he uses to fire lasers at you, he will do this three times before heading back to his homing carrot attack. Since he is the final phase of the boss, once defeated, you will complete the boss. Trivia * Originally, Weepy wasn't a part of the Root Pack, but rather a beet named 'Betty' (Full name being 'Betty Beet'), There are some prototypes of what she would have looked like, One of her prototypes included legs, thus, she could have been the first gang member to have had legs, another one had her eyes and nose on the stem and her lips on her body and the third (and final) one is where she and her 'Beet Babies' would have appeared, this would have made her the first boss who had children, the second/first is Wally. The creators said 'She didn't make the cut for the garden bosses'. This could possibly mean Weepy was added and Betty was still in the picture, the first concept had her on the right while the third had her on the left, if we had Betty in the games current state, she would have probably been on the left, she is also the second vegetable boss with a last name, the first being Moe Tato. * As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a trio of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes. *Weepy’s crying attack is a reference to how onions cause many people to tear up. Likewise, Psycarrot’s third eye, while being a reference to psychic powers and spirituality/mysticism in general, is a reference to the fact that carrots are good for eyesight due to their high beta-carotene. Their defeat lines further support this. *When Psycarrot says his defeat line, “I’m mean, lean, and full of beta-carotene”, the apostrophe is shown as an unrecognized character. This is strange, as other bosses also have an apostrophe in their defeat lines and they show up without a problem. *This is the only boss fight where the "final" phase is fought in Simple Difficulty. *In the game's ending, none of the Root Pack is shown. Category:Food Category:Bosses